magifandomcom-20200222-history
Hinahoho
|kanji = ヒナホホ |romaji = Hinahoho |age = AoS: 21 Magi: 35, 36, 37 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 240 cm (7'10 1/2") |weight = 155 kg |family = Father Rametoto (father-in-law) Rurumu (wife/deceased) Pipirika (sister) Two unnamed younger siblings Five unnamed children |allies = Sinbad Jafar Drakon |enemies = Falan |occupation = Eight Generals |affiliation = Sindria Kingdom Imuchakk (former) |manga = AoS: Night 13 Magi: Night 77 |anime = Episode 18 |japanese = |cantonese = Fai-jung Siu |image gallery = yes}} Hinahoho (ヒナホホ, Hinahoho) is one of the Eight Generals of the Sindria Kingdom. He is from Imuchakk, and is the son of one of its Patriarchs. Appearance Hinahoho has a gigantic physique, like everyone of his race, with long blue hair, which is usually tied in a ponytail. He wears a blue bandana around his forehead. He also has amber colored eyes, and carries around a Rampaging Unicorn horn as a weapon. He also has light stubble on his chin. Personality Hinahoho has a kindhearted personality and cares about his kids a great deal. He loves kids so much, he even tries to get Sinbad to start his own family. When he was young, Hinahoho was very timid, cowardice and often being a crybaby. He lacked courage on himself, to which even his little sister, Pipirika, treated him like a child, until he met Sinbad. History He came from the Extreme North's Unexplored Region and became a resident of Sindria under special circumstances. Hinahoho is a widower and has five children. Plot Valefor Arc Hinahoho (currently unnamed) crashes into a boat in the middle of the sea. On the boat was a starving and thirsty boy named Sinbad. Hinahoho apologizes and shares some of his water with Sinbad. Sinbad thanks him and calls him a lifesaver. Hinahoho cries as she says its been so long since he has heard thanks. Pipirika, Hinahoho's sister, jumps on the boat and apologizes for her and her brother. Pipirika introduces herself and Hinahoho as people of the Imuchakk Tribe. Sinbad asks if everyone of their race have such big bodies. Pipirika and Hinahoho agree, and Hinahoho says she's only 13 and he only 21. Sinbad asks for Hinahoho's name, but Pipirika says that he doesn't have a name yet. She informs Sinbad that other than the childhood name given at birth, to be given an adult name, a man of the Imuchakk must complete the coming of age ceremony.AoS: Night 13, Pages 4-11 She calls Hinahoho miserable as "it" blew him away again. Sinbad asks what "it" is. She tells Sinbad that the coming of age ceremony of the Imuchakk is a test of courage against the Rampaging Unicorn. Hinahoho draws and explains that a Rampaging Unicorn is a huge type of fish. Pipirika is mad he draws better than her and says drawing is girlish and if he mans up, the girl he likes might turn and look at him. She explains that the girl is the top beauty of Imuchakk, and even if he wants to propose after the coming of age ceremony, it's futile. Hinahoho says that if he defeats a Rampaging Unicorn and become an admirable warrior, his affection will reach that person. He says until then he will not return to the village, and in order to propose he will work hard. Sinbad interrupts and asks if the monster attacking now is the Rampaging Unicorn.AoS: Night 13, Pages 11-19 Hinahoho, Pipirika, and Sinbad agree to work together to beat the Rampaging Unicorn. Hinahoho and Pipirika explain to Sinbad about the Rampaging Unicorn. The fish's body is covered in hard coal, and has a distinctive long horn. Pipirika explains that the weapons they use are harpoons. She tells Sinbad that the Imuchakk is a tribe that takes pride in swimming, and that they seek battle with the Rampaging Unicorn in order to show ones proficiency in swimming, assessment of the situation underwater, and battle skill. She also explains that while Hinahoho is good at swimming, he lacks courage and hasn't stabbed the Rampaging Unicorn once. Sinbad comes up with the idea to use traps against the Rampaging Unicorn. Hinahoho says that in actual battle battle victory can be achieved from the combination of strength and wisdom. He then strongly says to Sinbad, "I beg of you, please lend me your wisdom."AoS: Night 14, Pages 1-6 Sinbad plan is to lead the Rampaging Unicorn. When Sinbad yells now, Hinahoho and Pipirika shoot arrows at it. They both jump into the water. Hinahoho thinks about the plan Sinbad made. The plan is to wrap the arrows in rope around a tree. This will uproot the trees and bring them into the ocean, and once there extend the battlefield by giving Hinahoho more footing. Hinahoho uses it to jump high in the air and stab the Rampaging Unicorn. He is happy to have finally stabbed it with his harpoon. Pipirika warns Hinahoho that he should quick as a storm is about to come, but Hinahoho does not give up. He feels if he cant defeat the Rampaging Unicorn right now, no one will ever acknowledge him. He yells, "I won't be treated as a child. I've had enough!!" The Rampaging Unicorn throws Hinahoho off. Sinbad says that Hinahoho's spirit has won him over, and uses Baal's power to finish it off.AoS: Night 14, Pages 7-24 Hinahoho and Pipirika are both astonished at how Sinbad finished it out. Hinahoho wonders if he can still say that it was him who defeated the Rampaging Unicorn, and if he's an adult now.AoS: Night 13, Pages 1-5 After a week, they all sett off toward Imuchakk. Hinahoho has also taken off the horn of the Rampaging Unicorn and is carrying it around. When they arrive back to Imuchakk, they are greeted by all of the Imuchakk. Hinahoho's and Pipirika's father, one of the Patriarchs of the Imuchakk, greets Hinahoho upon his return. Sindria Arc Hinahoho stands alongside some of the Eight Generals and greets Sinbad when he comes back from his journey to the Kou Empire.Night 77, Page 5 When one of the Southern Creatures attacks Sindria, he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Then, he is present during the introduction of Alibaba Saluja to Sharrkan, but talks with someone.Night 80 During the Mahrajan Festival, he takes a toast with the Eight Generals such as Jafar, Drakon, Masrur and Sharrkan, but also with Sinbad and Alibaba. He is officially introduced to Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana by Sinbad. He appears out of nowhere, asking if Sinbad called for him. He is there with his children, who ask him if they can drink alcohol, to which he doesn't agree. When Drakon asks Sinbad if he's ever going to change his mind and marry a woman, Hinahoho says that he's right, as it's good to have brats around and advises Sinbad to have a lot of them.Night 82, Pages 7-11 Second Sindria Arc After Sinbad and Alibaba are cursed by Ithnan, Hinahoho is in the room, along with the rest of the Eight Generals, staying close to Drakon, Masrur and Jafar. When Sinbad says he's alright when he mentions only caring about Alibaba's curse, he doesn't seem surprised but stays silent.Night 113, Page 13 After the whole problem is solved, he sits during the meeting with Sinbad and the rest of his Generals, listening to the results of the last dungeon diving and to what Sinbad has to say.Night 116, Pages 7-9 Hinahoho stands with Jafar and watches Sinbad and Kougyoku Ren's duel. He asks Jafar what Sinbad has in his mind, wanting to show off his powers to a Metal Vessel user from an enemy country.Night 119, Page 18 However, when Sinbad Djinn Equips, he becomes worried, saying if Sinbad isn't doing so in front of so many people, even those from Kou. Seeing Kougyoku's Extreme Magic, Vainel Ganezza, he comments that if they were fighting a battle on the sea, Sindria's Navy would be destroyed with a single attack.Night 120 He is present, accompanied by his children, when Aladdin, Hakuryuu Ren, Morgiana and hidden Alibaba are leaving Sindria, and smiles.Night 121, Page 16 Second Balbadd Arc Abilities Underwater Proficiency :Hinahoho is naturally adept in swimming and fighting underwater.AoS: Night 14, Page 4 Being a member of the Imuchakk tribe, he is blessed with whale-like skin that reduces friction underwater, making him able to propel himself with minimal effort to the point that he appears to be "kicking" the water. Hinahoho also possesses eighty percent more protein in his muscles than average humans. These muscles are capable of storing more oxygen, enabling Hinahoho to hold his breath for over an hour.AoS: Night 18, Pages 16-18 Cold Resistance :Hinahoho was born and raised in Imuchakk, a country covered in ice and snow located in the extreme north. Perhaps because of this, he is naturally resistant to cold weather. Rampaging Unicorn's Horn :Like every warrior of the Imuchakk Tribe, Hinahoho carries around a large Rampaging Unicorn horn and uses it as a weapon. Archery :Hinahoho has shown proficiency when using bow and arrows as shown when he successfully ensnared the Rampaging Unicorn while completing his coming of age ceremony.AoS: Night 14, Pages 8-10 Harpoon :Similar to other members of his tribe, Hinahoho uses a standard Imuchakk harpoon.AoS: Night 14, Page 11 Magoi Manipulation :Hinahoho has the ability to use the Magoi within his body to to entrust his Ki into his Rampaging Unicorn's Horn, however it seems to take him a longer time in accumulating the magoi. Battles/Events Relationships Sinbad Pipirika Trivia *His name means Clean as the Ocean.AoS: Night 15.2, Page 6 *His special skill is hunting.Magi Official Guidebook *His hobby is taking care of his children. *His favorite food is steak and he dislikes food that isn't fulfilling. *His favorite type of woman is his (deceased) wifeVolume 11's Stickers and he dislikes people that don't value their family.Magi Character Encyclopedia *His favorite way to spend days off is being with his family. *He is worried about his daughter, who is going through puberty. *His weakness is the heat. *He trains his body by carrying his children around. *He likes serving his family, but recently his daughter's rebellious stage has been making him suffer tremendously. *According to Sharrkan, he's the best swimmer in Sindria.Tegaki Blog *It is physically impossible for Hinahoho to have children with Pisti or Yamraiha.Tegaki Blog *Hinahoho is currently looking for a second wife. He desires a nice woman who will take good care of his children. *Hinahoho is pretty good at drawing, and a lot better than his sister, Pipirika. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Household Members Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Imuchakk